Descendiente de las Sombras
by Crimela
Summary: La historia de cómo Tsunade encuentra a su familia.


Hola.

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece.

Aviso: Este fic participa en la actividad del Amigo Secreto 2016 del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

* * *

 **.**

 **Descendiente de las Sombras**

 **.**

Resumen: El deseo de ser Hokage es el camino.

Advertencias:

-What If?

-Shizune es un poco mayor (que Minato).

-Los otros What if? Ya los verán.

* * *

Querida Amiga Secreta: **Mina-Hai**

Me hizo muy feliz saber que debía escribirte, por varios motivos. Te conozco, sí, sí, con los fics uno se conoce; me regalaste un fic "Amigos, y nada más" que adoro y he tenido la espinita de devolverte el gusto; y porque soy una gran fan de tu historia "The Lost Princess". Escribir esta pequeña historia me costó mucho, pero espero acercarme a lo que querías. Me cuentas.

"PEDIDO: Género: Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort. Personajes: _Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato_. Pueden leer la trama en el Foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Descendiente de las Sombras**

 **.**

 **.**

 _PRIMERA ENTREGA: MADRE_

 _._

 _._

Hacía una hora que la vida de un hombre se le fue. En la improvisada camilla, de un campamento de desplazados, el herido no pudo más. Las manchas de sangre de aquel ahora se mezclaban con las suyas.

La labor de parto inició unos minutos antes de que el alma del herido se fuera; de pronto, las contracciones le impidieron seguir de pie y sin mucho preámbulo utilizó el mismo camastro donde él murió.

El nacimiento de su hijo se complicó; no porque fuera su primer parto o la asistiera una jovencita que apenas salía del cascarón. Al niño le costó nacer porque ella no quería que naciera, no quería que viniera a este mundo.

—Señora Tsunade—La voz jadeante de Shizune, a su lado, sonaba como una súplica.

—No quiero saberlo.

—Señora...

—Dije que no quiero saberlo. Solo llévatelo. Dáselo a tu madre.

Shizune miró al niño en sus brazos, asustada.

¿Cómo le podría explicar a Tsunade que ella y ese niño eran lo último de la familia de Dan? Que la guerra había acabado con la vida de todos sus familiares. Que Tsunade era lo único que existía para ellos dos.

Shizune quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras sobraban. Tsunade sabía, mejor que nadie, que ya no quedaba ninguna de las personas a las cuales amó; que no había una familia ni un padre para ese niño, cuyo llanto era tenue, pero incapaz de enternecer el corazón de la mujer que lo llevó en el vientre.

Dejó a Tsunade sola en la improvisada enfermería que se había formado a las afueras de lo que antes fue su ciudad y con el niño pegado a su pecho, salió, mareada, sin saber qué hacer con él. Debía asearlo, alimentarlo... pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso con ella misma, ni con la novia de su tío.

¿Qué haría su tío Dan en una situación como esa?

Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Tsunade; lo feliz que fue su tío con ella y lo mucho que ella la admiró. Sin embargo, esa Tsunade ya no existía. Hacía unos días, había esperado ansiosa el regreso de su tío junto con el resto del batallón; sin embargo, Tsunade llegó sola. Sin su hermano y su amado.

Por rumores que escuchó en el campamento, sabía que el _sannin_ Orochimaru estaba molesto con Tsunade por ir al pueblo; pero Shizune comprendió pronto las razones de Tsunade para regresar. Su _jutsu_ de rejuvenecimiento ocultaba su embarazo, pero la hora del alumbramiento se aproximaba.

Shizune nunca sabría si Tsunade planeó que ella estuviera presente cuando iba a dar a luz; ni siquiera podía estar segura de que quisiera que el niño naciera; pero el destino permitió que fuera ella la primera persona que lo cargara; y hacerlo fue como sentir el amor de su tío.

Una mujer con un niño en brazos no era una escena inusual en los grupos de desplazados por la guerra; sin embargo, era tremendamente difícil conseguir lo necesario para sobrevivir, más si se cargaba algo tan indefenso.

Con toda la maña que la necesidad despierta en las mentes de los desamparados que no pierden la esperanza, Shizune se las ingenió para lavar y alimentar al hijo de Tsunade.

Tarareaba una canción que su tío le había enseñado cuando a sus oídos llegó la noticia de que Tsunade se marchaba.

Shizune, con el niño amarrado a su espalda, corrió a buscarla: su primo ya no solo como el peso de un recién nacido de tres kilos, también el último eslabón de una estirpe que estaba condenada a la extinción. Temblaba en su alma la certeza de que su primo era lo último de su familia, y también el último Senju.

Tsunade había restablecido su jutsu; su cuerpo, una vez más, lucía esbelto y saludable; sin embargo, las señales del difícil parto estaban pintados en su rostro, como señales perennes de un dolor imposible de borrar.

—Es sano y fuerte—gimió Shizune, apenas una niña, detenida en la puerta—, pero necesita cuidados.

—Cuídalo tú.

—Llévenos con usted. Le prometo que no le causaremos molestias.

.O. **o**.O.

A sus espaldas, quedó la guerra, la muerte, la orfandad. Shizune llegó a creer que su pasado también.

Las envolvía el verdor del bosque, la novedad de los pueblos, el encuentro fortuito con otros viajeros, la calidez de la pradera, y la simple colaboración entre dos mujeres que empezaban a parecerse cada vez más a una familia.

Tsunade cuidaba del niño, lo alimentaba o velaba su sueño; y Shizune se permitía imaginar el futuro que tendrían juntos. Criarían al niño juntas y recordarían a Dan, el hombre que tanto habían querido.

Sin embargo, no era cariño lo que Tsunade sentía por el niño. Cuando lo alzaba, temblaba de miedo. El niño le recordaba tanto a Dan que le resultaba doloroso.

Sin Dan, sin Nawaki.

Sus amigos distantes: uno cada vez más lejano, empeñado en saciar su sed de poder; y el otro cada vez más enloquecido, inmerso en la búsqueda de una profecía. Ni siquiera se atrevía a buscar consejo en su maestro, quien cargaba el peso de dirigir a toda una aldea.

Estaba sola y vacía. Ella, ahora, era un poco de chakra meticulosamente moldeado: adentro no había nada. El niño nació en un hogar ayuno, porque lo poco que le quedaba a Tsunade no estaba dispuesto a dárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera al hijo de Dan.

Por eso emprendió esa marcha hacia la costa.

Le dio la oportunidad a Shizune de decidir entre dos lados de la misma espada: podía aceptar una vida tranquila en un pueblo costero y estar cerca de la pareja de ancianos que cuidaría al niño; o acompañarla.

En el fondo, sabía que la decisión era solo una.

Shizune no habló, ni cuando dejó al niño en un puerto cercano a la choza de un viejo pescador, ni cuando caminaron, juntas, de regreso al bosque.

 _._

 _._

 _SEGUNDA ENTREGA: HIJO_

.

.

Ser huérfano no le importaba tanto; sin embargo, aceptar su apellido, cuando era más pequeño, fue una tarea titánica. Namikaze no era el apellido de sus verdaderos padres, sino el de una pareja de ancianos que cuidó de él.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a aceptar su ascendencia, o lo poco que conocía de ella. Ahora con mucho orgullo decía que se llamaba Minato Namikaze, hijo de Jiraiya.

Cuando era pequeño quería adoptar el apellido –o el nombre de Jiraiya- como propio, a pesar de que no hubiera ningún parentesco entre ellos.

Aceptar su apellido Namikaze, el de una familia de viejitos que murió demasiado pronto, fue difícil, en especial porque ese apellido significaba que no era el hijo de Jiraiya, como la relación diaria entre ellos le hacía creer.

Ser el verdadero hijo de Jiraiya era su sueño, que con el paso de los años había aprendido a mantener en silencio, aunque brillaba con el mismo anhelo en su corazón. En alguna ocasión, le dijeron que su sueño debería ser saber quién era su madre; pero a él no le importaba conocer la identidad de su madre cuando tenía un prospecto tan interesante como Jiraiya en su vida.

Jiraiya lo encontró antes de que ingresara a la Academia Ninja. Minato recordaba a la perfección su primer encuentro, como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior, y no hacía más de cinco años.

El Sannin que hacía una de sus usuales visitas al Hokage se le había acercado para pedirle la dirección de los nuevos baños termales y había tenido la osadía de preguntarle por la frecuencia en que su madre visitaba los baños.

Su respuesta fue tímida: tan solo mirarlo fija y acusatoriamente. El hombre lo ignoró al no recibir respuesta, pero el niño –con poco entretenimiento- lo siguió y arruinó cualquier plan que el ninja pudiera esbozar para entrar a los baños termales.

Así que Jiraiya, experimentando la falta de entretenimiento, por el esfuerzo ceñido del niño de frustrar sus intentos de espiar en el baño de mujeres, centró su atención en el pequeño aldeano.

Preguntarle sobre su madre le despertó ese instinto protector que le resultaba algo molesto, por aguafiestas, así que centró su atención en lo que tenía al frente. Le preguntó su edad y procedencia… y después de examinarlo cuidadosamente por minutos eternos le preguntó con la mayor seriedad sobre la razón de su cabello rubio.

—Supongo que alguno de mis padres tenía este color—Fue la respuesta.

Y Jiraiya se centró en el "supongo". Entonces, insistió más en cuanto al momento de su nacimiento. Minato no estaba seguro: tenía entendido que su madre biológica cuidó de él por un tiempo, antes de dejarlo con los Namikaze: sin embargo, no podía precisar la fecha exacta: esos datos no formaban parte de los recuerdos de nadie que conociera, ni de los ancianos ni de él mismo.

—Conocí a un niño que también tenía el cabello rubio—Le había dicho Jiraiya en aquel entonces.

—¿De mi edad?

—Un poco mayor.

Jiraiya se habría perdido en sus memorias tristes, si Minato no insiste:

—¿A caso era usted rubio? ¿Mi cabello se volverá blanco cuando sea mayor? —preguntó con genuina consternación.

—Eh. Siempre he tenido este color de cabello. Además, muchos de los mejores hombres que conozco también tienen el pelo de color blanco. ¡Dan, que fue un gran _medic-nin_! Y ¡Sakumo!

Minato se había reído tanto de la exasperación del _Sannin_ por demostrarle el valor de los shinobis de cabello blanco que terminaron comiendo ramen y hablando de otros aldeanos con cabellos inusuales. Minato, con las mejillas rojas, le confesó que le gustaban las cabelleras rojas, y a Jiraiya le gustó la idea para un personaje de uno de sus libros.

A partir de ese encuentro, la relación entre ellos empezó a fortalecerse. Inició con saludos tímidos que Minato le dirigía a Jiraiya cuando lo encontraba en los terrenos de la Academia y, un día, que el Hokage les visitaba se atrevió a contarle su sospecha al anciano: pensaba que Jiraiya lo iba a ver a la Academia.

También, en la mayor intimidad, le contó a Hiruzen que pensaba que Jiraiya era en realidad su padre y con la mayor inocencia le reveló al Hokage sus razones: el color de cabello: obviamente, el peso de los años había vuelto blanco el cabello rubio de Jiraiya, quien aprovechaba sus apariencias diferentes para no decirle que en realidad era su padre.

Valga decir que Hirozen no tuvo el corazón para aclararle que Jiraiya siempre había sido peliblanco, pero tuvo la suficiente perspicacia para notar el interés de Jiraiya en el niño huérfano Namikaze.

Cuando Hiruzen le habló a su discípulo de la difícil situación de Minato, Jiraiya retomó la historia de un niño de la profecía. Hiruzen no estaba del todo convencido de sus palabras: prefería tener a Jiraiya en la aldea, ayudando a la protección de los aldeanos, que inmiscuido en los asuntos de pueblos totalmente destruidos, alimentando vanamente la esperanza de huérfanos.

Hacía mucho que el viejo Hiruzen había perdido la esperanza con sus discípulos. Ninguno era ni la sombra de lo grandiosos que fueron hacía unos años. Tsunade había abandonado el mundo ninja, convertida en una indigente viciosa; Orochimaru había renunciando al Camino Shinobi, totalmente enceguecido por la avaricia y la inmortalidad; Jiraiya se había enloquecido con una profecía, que dependía de él, para salvar al mundo.

Hiruzen no quería que sobre un niño tan desafortunado como Minato se cerniera el peso de una profecía, pero reconocía que la sonrisa fácil del niño podría alegrar el sufrimiento del alma vieja de Jiraiya.

Hiruzen le dio una misión a su discípulo: cuidar de Minato.

Sin embargo, Jiraiya se marchó de nuevo. Tanto tiempo estuvo lejos, que Minato pensó que no volvería a verlo. Sin embargo, una mañana cualquiera, con una sonrisa alegre, Jiraiya se apareció con una propuesta para él: lo aceptaría como discípulo.

.O.o.o.

Ser discípulo de Jiraiya no era lo que cualquiera querría, por suerte para Minato su talento era innato y los fuertes entrenamientos a los que el Sannin lo sometía eran bien recibidos.

Los viajes de Jiraiya no eran pospuestos por sus obligaciones como maestro – y padre- de un niño; seguía siendo un hombre despreocupado que se marchaba a hablar con los sapos cuando le daba la gana.

A Minato le gustaba acompañar a Jiraiya en sus viajes. De hecho, lo seguía a todas partes, convencido de que de este modo, aprendería tanto de su maestro que se convertiría en el shinobi más fuerte de su aldea.

Jiraiya, a su modo, incentivaba al niño; sin embargo, era consciente de que las habilidades de Minato debían perfeccionarse en la Academia, así que dejó de llevarlo a sus viajes.

Minato, decepcionado por no acompañar a su maestro, empezó a cuidar de varios animales; y de esta forma se aligeró la tensión entre ellos. Jiraiya ya no debía decirle que no podía acompañarlo; ahora, Minato iría a decirle que no podía dejar a sus animales solos y que, por favor, regresara antes de que naciera la nueva camada de cerditos.

En esa oportunidad, un cerdito, el más pequeño de la camada, rechazado por su madre y maltratado por sus hermanos, quedó totalmente al cuidado de Minato. Fue incapaz de venderlo y decidió mantenerlo como mascota.

Al pequeño cerdito le gustaba el licor, y debido a eso debía perseguirlo por diversos callejones de la zona de cantinas de su aldea; y eso siempre terminaba en un grupo de borrachos preguntándole por la fecha del próximo libro de su padre.

—¡Anda! Dinos cuándo vendrá la actualización del Icha Icha.

A pesar de su edad, y de no entender por completo la trama de las historias, Minato era un gran fan de los libros que escribía Jiraiya. Además, solía escucharlo mencionar algunas ideas o dar explicaciones sobre sus libros que siempre alegraban a los lectores. Así que verse rodeado de borrachos de poca monta no era una escena lejana para Minato.

—No lo sé, pero papá ha salido a buscar inspiración—murmuró suavemente con el cerdito chillando entre sus brazos.

—¿Te volvió a dejar solo? Está bien que seas un niño fuerte, un "prodigio" dijo el Hokage, pero tu padre no debería dejarte solo, por tanto tiempo.

—Puedo hacerme cargo. Además, hay muchos niños que viven solos.

—¡Ah! No me digas que el Hokage aceptará a más niños de otros pueblos. Apenas podemos mantener a los nuestros, y a cada rato traen niños de afuera, que son tan extraños.

—No son extraños… solo diferentes. Además, quieren hacer de esta aldea su hogar.

El tono de Minato, a pesar de ser tan solo un niño, tranquilizó a los borrachos; que hicieron un par de comentarios más sobre Jiraiya y alguno mencionó, de pronto, que el Tercer Hokage ya estaba viejo y que debería buscar un reemplazo.

Minato, emocionado, dijo que él quería ser el próximo Hokage. Los hombres del bar –muchos shinobis de experiencia- no lo tomaron a mal, y comentaron que probablemente Jiraiya sería el elegido.

Entonces, se escuchó una risa seca. El ambiente se volvió incómodo y muchos de los presentes se encogieron en sus asientos, con sus miradas clavadas en el suelo. Minato curioso miró hacia la esquina de la que provenía la voz:

—Jiraiya es un vago. Nunca será Hokage.

Minato sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y apretó con fuerza al cerdito.

—Mi… mi padre sería un excelente Hokage—dijo Minato, resultando triunfador ante su propia voz titubeante.

La mujer se levantó y los borrachos que hacía un rato alababan a Jiraiya le dieron la espalda.

Ella, balanceándose, totalmente ebria, caminó hacia la salida, ignorando a todos.

—¡Hey! No ha pagado la cuenta—Un mesero la llamó.

—Agradece que no he destruido esta pocilga—gruñó ella, con lo que los borrachos se estremecieron y se encogieron aun más. Sin embargo, una muchachita corrió tras ella y con palabras aceleradas apaciguó al dueño del bar.

Minato aprovechó que ya no le prestaban atención para irse, acarició al cerdito para calmar sus chillidos y no se sorprendió de encontrarse a la mujer en media calle; parecía esperar a la muchacha que aun estaba adentro.

Los ojos amarillos de ella se clavaron en él, y el cerdito se estremeció y de un salto echó a correr lejos, pero Minato no se movió.

—No tienes padres.

A pesar del tono hosco, el tufo a licor, los ojos apagados y la expresión de tedio y desaliño de la mujer, el niño no se sintió amedrentado.

En vez de sorprenderse porque sin apenas conocerlo, ella sabía que Jiraiya no era su verdadero padre, pensó que debía ser alguien que conocía muy bien a su padre, una vieja amiga... y aunque el paradero de los _Sannin_ fuera desconocido, un _Sannin_ siempre sería un _Sannin_. Y esa mujer borracha, desdichada y amargada, era la protagonista de muchas de las historias que su padre le había contado.

Estaba seguro de que era ella.

—Sí tengo, solo que no los conozco—respondió, con tranquilidad.

—Te abandonaron.

—Mi padre murió y mi madre no podía hacerse cargo de mí. Viví con una pareja de ancianos y cuando murieron, Jiraiya empezó a cuidarme.

—Y ahora te crees que podrás ser Hokage—Escupió ella con una tremenda amargura que le heló la sangre.

—Desde que tengo memoria, he querido ser Hokage… Aun antes de conocer a Jiraiya.

—Qué sueño estúpido…

—¡Señora Tsunade! Mire lo que he encontrado—La muchacha de pelo castaño salió del bar con un cerdito entre sus brazos—. ¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Prometo que cuidaré muy bien de él.

Tsunade en vez de dirigirse a la mujer que acababa de hablarle, clavó sus ojos amarillos en el niño, exigiéndole que reclamara al cerdo como suyo; sin embargo, a Minato ya le era difícil cuidar de ese cerdo y la sonrisa de la muchacha le parecía sincera.

Ante el silencio, Shizune continúo:

—Oye, niño, no deberías estar aquí.

Minato asintió, y dirigiéndose a Tsunade, le dijo:

—Le diré a mi padre que has vuelto. Se pondrá muy feliz y vendrá inmediatamente.

Lo dijo con sinceridad, porque el brillo en los ojos y la calidez en la voz de su padre cuando hablaba de Tsunade solo eran comparables a los momentos que compartían cuando veían el atardecer y se abrazaban. Minato a pesar de su edad, sabía reconocer el cariño.

Tsunade soltó un bufido de burla, pero se vio interrumpida cuando el niño hizo los sellos para una invocación.

—¡Gamakichi! —exclamó Shizune cuando ante ellas se disipó el humo y apareció el cuerpo pequeño del hijo menor de Gamabunta.

—Señorita Shizune. Señora Tsunade—saludó el sapo, después se giró al niño—. ¿Por qué me has invocado?

—¿Podrías decirle a mi padre que Tsunade está de visita en el pueblo?

—"Está de visita en el pueblo" —repitió Tsunade, de nuevo, ese tono ácido que hizo a Shizune sentirse avergonzada—. No he venido de visita; menos para ver a Jiraiya—dijo, y emprendió la marcha hacia otro bar.

—¡Señora Tsunade! Espéreme…—La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia ante el pequeño sapo y soltó un pedido—. Lleva a ese niño a su casa. No es seguro para él.

.O.o.O.

Afuera de la Torre del Hokage, Minato vio a su cerdito y a la muchacha que acompañaba a Tsunade. Supuso que Tsunade debía estar reunida con el Hokage, y se dispuso a seguirlas cuando salieran. Se las ingenió para acercarse lo suficiente para escucharlas hablar sin ser visto.

—¿Nos quedaremos en Konoha?—preguntó la muchacha, apenas conteniendo la emoción en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero su casa...

—Estaremos aquí hasta que mi abuela recupere su salud.

—Eso alegrará mucho a la señora Mito. Y a mí me gustaría quedarme más tiempo.

—No te acostumbres, Shizune. Además, no te quiero ver rondando por todos lados. Encuentra algo útil qué hacer, pronto… y deja de estar cargando a ese cerdo. Lo venderemos en la primera oportunidad. Puede que nos deje algo de dinero.

Minato apretó el puño. No permitiría que vendieran o mataran a su cerdo; pero por la sonrisa cansada y cariñosa de Shizune pensó que no debería preocuparse: ella cuidaría bien de él, parecía usual que Tsunade soltara amenazas sin que le importara cumplirlas.

—Y tú, niño, sal de tu escondite—La voz de Tsunade lo tomó por sorpresa, y tratando de que su titubeo no fuera muy evidente, salió de entre las sombras—. No soporto que ninjas de pacotilla me estén siguiendo.

A Shizune le sorprendió de que siendo tan pequeño hubiera pasado desapercibido para ella, temerosa se acercó más a su maestra.

—Seguro que te crees muy fuerte con esa velocidad—susurró Tsunade, dado que el niño no se iba.

—Soy de los más fuertes de mi generación. Por eso seré Hokage—dijo Minato, sin amedrentarse—. Bueno, hay otra persona más fuerte; pero estoy seguro de que si sigo entrenando con mi padre, podré hacerme más fuerte que ella y protegerla.

Tsunade achicó los ojos.

—Ah, deja de soñar despierto. Al final, todo termina en la muerte y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

Minato frunció el ceño, preocupado por la fuerza de las palabras de Tsunade; sin embargo, no alcanzó a replicar nada. La _Sannin_ simplemente se esfumó.

Shizune volvió a hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo, antes de desaparecer también.

—Padre, regresa pronto—murmuró Minato al aire. Pensaba que la sonrisa de Tsunade sería hermosa, y que solo su padre –con alguna de sus ridículas bromas o torpezas- podría conseguirla.

.O.o.O.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —La voz parca de Tsunade contrastaba con el ambiente sereno que reinaba en la casa del Hokage. Minato una visita frecuente y acostumbrado a las risas de la niña que vivía ahí, se estremeció ante el aura gris de la amiga de su padre.

El niño se enderezó y como si fuera la primera vez que estuvo ahí, tartamudeó:

—Kus…—se aclaró la garganta—. Kushina es mi amiga. Vine a verla.

—No está. Vete ya.

—¿Puedo esperarla? A la señora Uzumaki no le molesta. Inclusive, mientras espero me habla sobre las técnicas de sellado.

Tsunade achicó los ojos. Mito Uzumaki era una poderosa ninja, experta en técnicas de sellado. Fue ella quien la entrenó y también quien debía transmitir sus conocimientos a Kushina. ¿Qué tenía este niñato de especial para que un conocimiento tan preciado también le fuera enseñado?

—¿Y por qué ella te hablaría de esas técnicas?

—Yo sé lo que significa ese signo en sus frentes. La señora Mito me ha enseñado—Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y Tsunade se removió incómoda ante una mirada llena de admiración y respeto, dirigida totalmente a ella—. Además, estoy seguro de que Kushina tendrá una joya tan hermosa como la de ustedes, cuando sea el momento.

Tsunade se permitió reflexionar por un instante la situación, en vez de despacharla con un grosero no, como solía hacer siempre. Recordó a la pequeña criatura que vivía ahora en su casa, con su abuela y padres: una niña, la última de su estirpe, de la Aldea del Remolino, con un humor de los once mil diablos y ruidosa como un loro. Si Kushina estaba acostumbrada a las visitas de ese niño, y no lo veía ese día, no quería patrocinar un pleito gratis en su casa.

—Vale, supongo que si haces silencio, te puedes quedar a esperarla.

—Gracias. ¿Está mejor la abuela?

La voz del niño, una vez más, estremeció a la mujer. Apartando todos sus sentimientos arremolinados en su pecho, reaccionó con una falsa ira:

—¿Abuela? ¿Cómo se te ocurre llamar de esa forma tan personal a una gran kunoishi?

Minato se alzó de hombros, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Debe ser genial haber conocido a todos los Hokages que ha tenido la Aldea—Fue el comentario de Minato—. El Tercer Hokage tiene muy buena opinión de usted. Creo que a veces piensa que usted podría ser la Cuarta. Después, yo podría ser el Quinto Hokage. ¿Es un buen plan, no?

—Deja de hablar de Hokages.

Minato juntó los labios, y dos segundos después habló de quién, los dos sabían, nunca sería Hokage.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre vendrá pronto. Él me ha contado todo sobre usted. Dice que usted fue la primera en lograr un pacto con un animal y que le gustaba ir a lugares de apuestas con su abuelo…

Minato logró entretener a Tsunade y al terminar la noche, cuando la mujer lo acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió de él después de cocinarle un pescado que él mismo consiguió, Shizune se burló por su comportamiento tan casero.

—No sé por qué lo hago—replicó Tsunade, atemorizada de la tranquilidad en su alma después de haber compartido el día con aquel niño, del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre—. Solo es un flacucho medio afeminado.

Shizune se rio.

—A mí me parece lindo. Tiene un aire… conocido, supongo.

.

.

 _TERCERA ENTREGA: PADRE_

.

.

Shizune encontró algo qué hacer en la Biblioteca de la Academia Ninja; así que Kushina y Minato aprendieron a lidiar con el mal carácter de Tsunade y le ayudaban, por las tardes, a cuidar de la anciana Mito.

La anciana, abuela de Tsunade, mejoraba en salud. Y con cada día en que sus pulmones estaban más fuertes, más próxima era la fecha de partida de Tsunade.

Los días pasaron y después de que Shizune se asegurara de que no quedaban cuentas pendientes en ningún salón de mala muerte; emprendieron la macrha.

Y justo estaban en las puertas de Konoha, Minato había insistido en acompañarlas hasta que ya no pudiera seguir con ellas, cuando la figura de un ermitaño apareció en la línea del horizonte.

—¡Minato!—gritó Jiraiya, saludándolo a la distancia—. ¡He encontrado al protagonista perfecto para mi historia!

—¿Minato? ¿Ese es tu nombre?—preguntó Tsunade sorprendida por un instante.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, emocionado de ver que su padre por fin estaba de regreso; y justo a tiempo.

—Minato Namikaze—Le dijo a Tsunade, con una reverencia—. Quienes cuidaron de mí, eran una pareja de pescadores… me dijeron que me encontraron en el puerto cerca de su choza y que por eso decidieron llamarme Minato. ¿Es un poco extraño, no?

Tsunade, temblando, negó con la cabeza.

Y un instante después Jiraiya estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Tsunade! Tan espléndida como siempre—exclamó al verla—. ¿A caso tus redondeces están más redondas?—Ante la mirada de fastidio, el hombre desvió sus halagos a la más joven—. Shizune, cada día te pareces más a tu tío.

—¡Jiraiya!—exclamó la muchacha y corrió a darle un abrazo, que él correspondió.

—Ahora deja que salude a mi hijo.

—Papá—exclamó Minato, acercándosele—. Te mandé un mensaje con Gamakichi.

—Vine tan pronto como pude. ¿No me digas que te vas? Tsunade… No puedes huir por siempre.

—No estoy huyendo.

—No puedes lamentarte toda tu vida por algo que no podías detener… ni puedes arrastrar a esta niña en tu dolor.

—No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer.

—Solo, por favor, acompáñame a casa hoy. No te vayas.

.O.o.O.

Minato demostró su habilidad como pescador y Shizune preparó la cena, mientras en el techo de la casa de Jiraiya –que tenía una vista espléndida de la ciudad- los dos adultos conversaban.

A Shizune le conmovió lo nervioso que parecía Minato, pendiente de que no se oyeran golpes ni gritos. También le causaba risa que Minato creyera que algo así podría ocurrir: ese niño era capaz de apaciguar el miedo de sus almas, y Tsunade estaba mucho más tranquila desde que lo conoció.

—No te preocupes. Tsunade y Jiraiya son el uno para el otro, aunque no quieran aceptarlo—Minato, jugando con las colas de pescado, asintió—. Ahora, deja que te prepare un baño.

.O.o.O.

—¿Por qué si tenemos años sin vernos de lo único que hemos estado hablando es de ese niño que cuidas?

Jiraiya sintió el dolor en las palabras de Tsunade.

—Porque sabes que es de lo único que vale la pena hablar.

Jiraiya no pretendía recriminar a la mujer su falta de maternidad. Ambos eran ninjas y ademán _Sannin_ , y sabían que una familia no estaba en sus posibilidades; sin embargo, el fantasma de la maternidad, alimentado por pretensiones y prejuicios, solía atormentar a muchas mujeres cuando alcanzaban la edad de Tsunade.

El hombre sabía que tentaba su destino con sus palabras, con su atrevimiento; que podía perder las pocas palabras amables que Tsunade le había dirigido desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para ser el testigo de la expresión de Tsunade.

Su semblante se suavizó de una manera especial, y había cierta añoranza, en sus ojos. Por un instante, Jiraiya sintió que Dan y Nawaki estaban con ellos.

—Tienes razón—le dijo Tsunade, sus labios doblándose en una sonrisa—. Cuéntame de él.

—Es un niño genial—empezó Jiraiya, tratando de ser precavido, de no dejar que la emoción lo tomara—. Sabe pescar y le gusta la buena comida, así que se asegura de que la alacena tenga los mejores pescados. Además, es excepcionalmente bueno en _ninjutsu_. De hecho, desde que lo conocí, he dejado de buscar. Es él, Tsunade, el niño de la Profecía es Minato.

—Minato—murmuró Tsunade con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

Espero me puedan contar qué opinan de esta historia, yo he quedado convencida de que Minato es el hijo de Tsunade y Dan. :)

Nos leemos


End file.
